Obranca
by YuriSaki
Summary: Obranca the Slovak word for Guardian. Did the universe really hate her enough to put her trough this shit! *sight* guess so, well then she'll have to kick whatever deity that's fucking with her life in the balls when she meets them for now she'll go with the flow... what else can you do when you're reborn into an anime?
1. prologue

Prologue

Her day was going great. The sun was shining beautifully, not a cloud in the sky, no sign of her Wonderful parents being in the area and her loving sister was off doing Gaia knows what.

The mansion was quiet, she had no jobs that needed her immediate attention and she could laze around for the first time in months. Yes she wasn't complaining a single bit.

Maybe some ice cream at that nice little shop that just opened would make this day even better, yes that's a wonderful idea ( **No it Wasn't** )

She skipped down the road humming her favorite song of the moment, smiling and waving at the people of the quiet town she called home ( **It wasn't home, not really but if you're told something enough times you can fool yourself into believing it's true** )

She was as happy as a girl can be ( **Stop it…** )

She had two wonderful parents ( **Don't do that…** )

And loving and kind older sister, who's the perfect Idol ( **Please stop…** )

A Adoring Fiancé who is madly in love with her and who she loves just as much ( **I'm begging please stop…** )

She grins at Amy, one of her idols ( **It hurts so much…** )

"Give me all of your money"

Silence, everyone looks at the boy ( **Adrian, his name was Adrian, he sat next to me in science** )

It escalated quickly and soon enough he was holding a hostage.

Please, please she didn't want to die she'd leave so many people behind, her loved ones would be sad, she didn't want to be the reason they were sad ( **STOPSTOPSTOPSTOP** )

"I SAID GIVE ME THE MONEY!"

*click*

I'm sorry mama, papa I love you ( **STOP LYING!** )

*BANG!*


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was dark, she was cold and alone so _alonealonealone_. She misses her family… oh who is she kidding, she hates her family and they hate her just as much.

Her mother loathes her, after all what sane woman would love the outcome of one of their husbands affairs, her father hates her, after all she ruined the perfect image he had worked so hard to build, her half-sister hates her, after all what teenage girl would love a bastard sister that's better than you in everything

Her oh so loving fiancé who her father chose for her ( **To keep that whore inline, he said** ) abuses her mentally, emotionally and physically.

The towns people just love spreading rumors and basically fucking around with her, after all if her own family does it why can't they?

She hated her life, all she ever wanted was a loving family, she wanted to live not just survive, but she never got the chance and now she never will

 _You want a family?_

Yes

 _How about friends that would stick with you through thick, thin and crazy?_

Yes

 _I can give it to you_

Really?

 _Oh yes_

What do you want in return?

 _Nothing_

LIES! Nothing is ever free

 _Ah but you already paid the price_

I-I don't understand

 _You paid with your misery, your pain and now in return I give you a chance to live_

I get to live to really, really live!

 _Yes…_

But…

 _The new life will be painful as well maybe even more than your previous one but you will have the one thing you've always wanted… Love_

Okay! I don't care if I have to go through ten times as much pain as I already have… I just want to be loved… for once in my life… please let me be loved

 **As you wish little guardian**

The cold was gone, it was warm but still dark. There are voices but they're muffled and she's not alone there's someone here with her, someone's holding her hand.

Screaming someone's screaming ( **Who is it, WHO'S SCREAMING!** )

 _Painpainpainpain,_ Please I don't want to leave the warmth, NO!

Hands, big hands carry me, ( **Don't hurt me** )

They wrap me in something ( **It's soft, it doesn't hurt, who are they?** )

Voices, at least five ( **they're talking Japanese** )

Big strong hands pick me up and hold me ( **Lovingly?** )

There's cooing ( **a woman?** )

A hands in mine, it the one from the warm place

"look my love, their already attached" the man's voice is deep but soothing ( **Nothing like my father** )

"yes, my beautiful babies, my little Fujiouka Himanji and Fujiouka Karami"

Is this my new parents? Was I reborn? Will they love me? I have a sister? Himanji and Karami I like it!


End file.
